Cristian Vogel
Cristian Vogel (1972- ) is an electronic music composer. Vogel first began working with electronic compositions in the late 1980s with the Cabbage Head Collective (working with Si Begg, among others). He attended the University of Sussex, under the tutorship of Martin Butler (composer) and Jonathan Harvey (composer) and graduated with a degree in 20th Century music, suffusing his techno compositions with influences from musique concrète and other avant-garde styles. In the early 1990s, Vogel issued two EPs on Dave Clarke's Magnetic North Records label, the first of which was the underground success, Infra. After further solo EPs and collaborations with emerging UK techno artists such as Neil Landstrumm and Dave Tarrida, Vogel released his debut full-length, Beginning to Understand, in 1994 on Mille Plateaux, and subsequently became the first UK techno artist to be signed to Berlin's Tresor Records. He also started the vinyl only label Mosquito with Si Begg, on which he released both his own music and other artists', and is considered to be one of the main founders of the No-Future collective that was active in Brighton during the mid-nineties. Alongside Jamie Lidell, he formed the group Super Collider, who released two albums, before Jamie Lidell saw fame with his Warp Records album Multiply. Cristian Vogel also sings and plays guitar in his band project Night of the Brain, whilst continuing to maintain a presence on the underground techno scene. From 2003 to 2010, he worked with the Swiss choreographer Gilles Jobin, composing electronic music scores for 6 of his contemporary dance pieces. Over a 20-year career, Vogel has been sought after as a remixer and album producer, having worked with artists such as Radiohead, Maxïmo Park, Chicks on Speed, and Thom Yorke..... (Read more at Wikipedia). Links to Peel Over a nine-year period, Peel supported Vogel's music by frequent airplay and two sessions (recorded in the artist's own studio), yet his listeners declined to vote any of the man's tracks into the Festive Fifty. Following the first TX of 'No One Knows, No One Goes', John commented: "Excellent. Just what the doctor ordered, I think." Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *Two sessions, no known commercial releases. 1. Recorded: unknown. First broadcast: 01 December 1995. Repeated: 01 March 1996. *The Visit / The Bird In My Attic / No One Knows, No One Goes / Consumes Trousers 2. Recorded: unknown. First broadcast: 15 January 1998. No repeats. See Computer Music 1998 (Jan-Feb). *A Slice Of Sink / Telemusica / They Bought You At A Party / Super Collider Other Shows Played ;1993 *02 October 1993: 'Way Of The Wyrd (12"-Infra EP)' (Magnetic North) *15 October 1993 (BFBS): 'Way Of The Wyrd (12"-Infra EP)' (Magnetic North) *22 October 1993: 'Sub Version (Directional Force Mix) (12"-Infra EP)' (Magnetic North) *29 October 1993 (BFBS): Sub Version (Directional Force Mix) (12" - Infra EP) Magnet North *19 November 1993: Hearing Things Before They Happen (12" - Infra EP) (Magnetic North) ;1994 *10 December 1994: Audio Morph (12 inch - We Equate Machines With Funkiness EP ) Mosquito ;1995 *01 September 1995: 'Untitled (12 inch-Artists In Charge Of Expert Systems)' (Mosquito) ;1996 *16 February 1996: ‘Bite & Scratch (12")’ Tresor *15 March 1996: ‘Bite And Scratch (2xLP – Body Mapping )’ Tresor *06 April 1996: Mad Sex (album - Body Mapping) Tresor *27 April 1996 (BFBS): 'While You Sleep (LP-Body Mapping)' (Tresor) *28 April 1996: While You Sleep (CD - Body Mapping )’ Tresor *17 August 1996: Gigantic Tautological Machinery (album - Specific Momentific) Mille Plateaux *18 August 1996: We're Only In It For The Money (2xLP - Specific Momentific) Mille Plateaux *25 August 1996: ‘To Remind You Of You (Various Artists 12 inch - Fresh As You Fucking Like )’ Mosquito *31 August 1996: Culture (12" - Demolish Serious Culture) Sativae *21 September 1996: Demolish (12" - Demolish Serious Culture) Sativae ;1997 *17 December 1997: Never Too Late (Cari Lekebusch Mix) (12" EP - Two Fat Downloads 88 EP) Primevil ;1998 *08 January 1998 (BFBS): 'What Is This? (12"-Two Fat Downloads 88 EP)' (Primevil) *13 January 1998: Never Too Late Lekebusch Mix (12 inch - Two Fat Downloads 88 EP ) Primevil *14 January 1998: What Is This? (12" EP - Too Fat Downloads 88) Primevil *05 February 1998: 'You're Not Picking It Up (12"-Syncopate To Generate)' (Sativae) ;1999 *10 February 1999: 'I Banged Her In The Backyard-Justin Berkovi Remix (EP-Defunkt Remixes)' (Solid Recordings) *08 April 1999: 'Menthol Pencil (2x12"-Busca Invisibles)' (Tresor) *14 April 1999: 'Hilarious Hoyden (2x12"-Busca Invisibles)' (Tresor) *25 April 1999 (BFBS): 'Menthol Pencil (2x12"-Busca Invisibles)' (Tresor) *29 April 1999 (Radio Eins): 'Hilarious Hoyden (2x12"-Busca Invisibles)' (Tresor) *18 May 1999: 'Sarcastically Tempered Powers (2xLP-Busca Invisibles)' (Tresor) *25 August 1999: 'General Arrepientase (12")' (Tresor) *Computer Music 1999 (Jan-Aug): unknown ;2000 *17 August 2000: Me And My Shadow (12") Novamute *22 August 2000: 'Esquina Del Sol' (LP 'Rescate 137') Novamute *30 August 2000: Whispaspank (LP – Rescate 137) Novamute *August 2000 (FSK): Whipaspank (CD - Rescate 137) NovaMute *12 September 2000: 'Bursthead (CD-Rescate 137)' (Novamute) *21 September 2000 (Radio Eins): 'Bursthead (CD-Rescate 137)' (Novamute) *26 September 2000: 'Bursthead (CD-Rescate 137)' (Novamute) *September 2000 (FSK): Whipaspank (CD - Rescate 137) NovaMute ;2002 *30 July 2002: Tasty Mission (LP - Dungeon Master) Tresor *31 July 2002: 'Pigeon Battle (2xLP-Dungeon Master)' (Tresor) *17 August 2002 (BBC World Service): Tasty Mission (2x12" - Dungeon Master) Tresor ;Super Collider *15 October 1998: Darn Cold Way O' Lovin' (CDS) Loaded *18 April 2002: Closetails (LP – Digits) Rise Robots Rise *30 April 2002: Closetails (LP – Raw Digits) Rise Robots Rise External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Allmusic *Discogs *AQNB interview Category:Artists